seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jupiter/Personality and Relationships
Personality Swizzz is very accident prone and very forgetful. He has a hard time remembering recent events, such as his breakfast that morning. He has a kind heart, that can be cruel depending in who you are. He is somewhat ruthless to keep up his appearance in the world, and always gives someone a reason to hate him. He won't actually hurt you to keep up the charade, but he'll go to the extremes to prove that he's at fault to protect the ones that protect him. After he was awoken as Jupiter, his personality shifted a little. He’s still the same person but now holds no problems hurting others. Relationships Crew Swizzz loves his crew with all his heart. They’ve stuck by him and he’s stuck by them. He usually has their best interest at heart but often acts in his own selfish ways. Allies Kent Newgate Originally, Swizzz wanted to use Kent as a way to boost his reputation, as well as help him take down the Yonko. As time went on and their relationship grew, Swizzz started to see Kent as a friend and true ally. The two don’t always see eye to eye due to Kent’s naive approach and Swizzz being a lot more cautious and distrusting. Despite the two having some major differences, Swizzz was willing to give his life for the man he calls a friend. Rosa Flor Rosa was another one of the 2nd Generation Rookies that Swizzz felt he could take advantage for his goal of defeating the yonko. The two often argued and had conflicting ideas of how to move forward. Despite this, Swizzz never truly hated her. He likes the idea of bouncing ideas off of someone. Drystan Roku Out of all the rookies Swizzz recruited, Roku and him had the most playful relationship. Swizzz made Roku the butt of most of his jokes and often played with his simple minded nature to make sure things got done that he couldn’t do himself. Although the relationship was mostly Swizzz using him, Swizzz would never put Roku in a position for him to fail. Gaia D. Etherious Chrono These two share a long and complicated history. Both originating from the Void Century, the same island, the same village, as childhood friends. The two grew up as experiments, Swizzz becoming a weapon to compete with Uranus, Poseidon, and Pluton, while chrono was a test subject on Devil Fruit origins. While being locked away together, they grew a brotherly bond and as the world government was formed the two went into hiding. Swizzz sees Chrono as his older brother, always watching out for him and taking care of him. When Chrono brought the two to the present time, and Swizzz lost all recounts of the life he lived the two drifted apart. When the two see each other, swizzz held no fondness to him. He felt like the relationship they shared upon reuniting was just a means to an end. However, when he was reawakened as Jupiter, he saw his brother once again. Enemies Navy Before he became a Shichibukai, Swizzz has caused too much damage for the navy to handle. He has entered navy bases and destroyed them to gain notoriety. Afterwards when he felt as if he couldn't gain anything else on his own, he joined the Shichibukai. After he defected his bounty rose by 15,000,000. World Government Because of the creation of the World Government, his life was no longer his life. He was a weapon created to compete against other ancient weapons, all of which the government had under their control. Deep within his subconscious was an objective to find the other weapons, and destroy them as well as the government. He’s one of the few pirates who are directly opposing the government as well as the Celestial Dragons, often attacking them when he does come across them. BlackBeard After several defeats from the new Yonko, Swizzz made it a personal goal to defeat him. Each attempt put him closer and closer to death, until he came up with a plan. BlackBeard is the inspiration behind the Super Rookies alliance. Every single member holds a grudge against him and will do anything to see him dead. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages